


I'll Lose My Breath As You Use Yours

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also This Is Funny As Fuck What Can I Say I'm A Comedian, And Also It's Two Parts, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kara Uses Her Powers On Lena And It's Hot, Like Lena Is Going To, Lmao Have Fun Reading This As Much As I Did Writing It, Or Should I Say Cold, So Calm Ya Tits It's Coming, Which Means The Smut Is In The Second Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “I can cool you down with my freeze breath.”“What?”“I just thought of it. I can blow gently over you and you won’t feel so hot anymore.” Well, Lena felt hot at the seeming nonchalance that statement seemed to carry for Kara. Very hot. And she hated that a certain amount of that heat decided to travel low. Although she didn’t know that Kara was very much freaking out on the inside as well.“No, Kara. It’s okay.” Lena very much wanted to say yes. But if she did, she was sure to become the flustered mess that Kara had been earlier. And she had already managed to stop the blush that began at the beginning of this particular conversation.“Lena, I’m just worried you’re going to overheat and I want to help you. So, if your pants came off, then I could.”“Sounds like you’re trying to help me in a different way.” Lena’s bravado from earlier returned as she raised an eyebrow at Kara’s still apparent and unaffected disregard for what she was asking her to do.ORKara is Lena's best friend so obviously when a power outage happens she's going to make Lena strip down to her underwear so she can cool her off with her freeze breath. Because OBVIOUSLY that's what friends are for.





	1. That Does Not Look Like Cooling Down To Me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hate me for making this two parts all you want but im lazy and im not done with the whole thing so i split it in half okay cool great

Lena Luthor was hot. No, not in the sense that she was beyond gorgeous. Well, she was. But in the sense that she was now lying shirtless on Kara Danver’s couch due to a citywide power outage that left them without any air conditioning. And said owner of the couch was trying to convince the sweating woman that she wasn’t blushing at Lena’s partial indecency but rather the temperature of her apartment. Lena didn’t buy it. And neither did Kara herself as she continued to stutter through an explanation. But Lena had had enough of it. 

“Alright, Kara, how do I make you comfortable? Because if it keeps getting hotter I’m only going to keep taking stuff off and I’m not entirely sure that you won’t continue to be a flustered mess.” 

Kara’s incessant pacing only proceeded to get worse as she contemplated what that would mean. How could she possibly deal with her best friend and crush taking off another piece of clothing too?! And she certainly didn’t know how to be comfortable because all she’d be thinking about as Lena stripped off some more would be what she wanted to do to her. 

Kara refused to reach Lena’s eyes with her own as she kept moving in front of the couch. Lena tilted her head as she waited for Kara to respond. But Kara only tried defending herself again.

“I am… I am not a flustered mess.” Kara finally replies, unable to make eye contact with Lena when she sits down on the other side of the couch.

“You are. And we both know it’s not from the temperature of this room.” A small smile quirks at the edges of Lena’s lips. “Maybe you should take your shirt off too. Might help.

“Lena!” Kara guffaws. 

“I’m kidding.” Lena throws her hands up in mock surrender but continues to grin. “I know your Kryptonian biology doesn’t require you to. Not that it wouldn’t be nice to see those abs of steel.”

“Lena!” Kara splutters again.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Lena says and Kara relaxes. 

“Thank you.” Kara mumbles, still incapable of meeting Lena’s gaze. 

A brief silence falls upon them and Kara fidgets with her hands as Lena starts inching closer to her side of the couch.

“Hey, Kara?” Lena purrs in a sultry way towards her best friend.

“Yes, Lena?” Kara says without tone.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“How can I when you’re using that voice?”

“What voice?” Lena continues to play coy and smirks because she knows exactly what Kara is talking about. Although she finds it quite enjoyable having the power right now. 

“That one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Danvers.” She absolutely does. 

“Lena.” Kara whines.

“Kara.” Lena husks into her ear. 

Kara hadn’t noticed how close Lena had gotten until chills were running down her spine at the sound of her own name being so near. She turned her head and was met with such a deep green that she had to take a breath. For a second she thought Lena might be leaning in to meet her lips, but there was no way she liked her back. So, Kara, being the awkward alien that she was, decided to blurt out a solution that would cool both herself and Lena down. Although her problem wasn’t from the power outage unlike Lena’s. 

“I can cool you down with my freeze breath.”

“What?” 

“I just thought of it. I can blow gently over you and you won’t feel so hot anymore.” Well, Lena felt hot at the seeming nonchalance that statement seemed to carry for Kara. Very hot. And she hated that a certain amount of that heat decided to travel low. Although she didn’t know that Kara was very much freaking out on the inside as well. 

“No, Kara. It’s okay.” Lena very much wanted to say yes. But if she did, she was sure to become the flustered mess that Kara had been earlier. And she had already managed to stop the blush that began at the beginning of this particular conversation. 

“Lena, I’m just worried you’re going to overheat and I want to help you. So, if your pants came off, then I could help.” 

“Sounds like you’re trying to help me in a different way.” Lena’s bravado from earlier returned as she raised an eyebrow at Kara’s still apparent and unaffected disregard for what she was asking her to do. 

“No, Lena, I- I didn’t mean it like - I didn’t-” 

“Geez, Kara. I was kidding calm down.” Lena places a finger under Kara’s chin and draws her up so that Kara can meet her eyes. She sees fear but seriousness. And maybe she feels like she can see desire too, but she figures she mistakes that for another emotion. She wasn’t desirable and certainly not to a one Kara Danvers. But this would probably be the closest she could feel to her for a while. 

Of course on the nights when they would be together at Kara’s or her place, it wasn’t surprising to find herself wrapped up in the Kryptonian by morning. But as intimate as that was, it didn’t feel the way it did now. With her top off and her pants to be off if she let Kara do this, it would feel like one of the things she’d always wanted. Perhaps she could even convince Kara to make it more… sensual without her realizing. So, she decided despite her better judgment, that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to say yes. 

“Fine, Kara. You can use your power on me.” 

“Really?!” Suddenly, Kara’s mood turned into that of an overeager puppy’s. 

“Yes. But if I have to be in my underwear, so do you.”

“But.. but Lena you know I don’t feel hot.” 

“Yes, but I’m not going to be practically naked while you’re fully clothed.” Kara seems nervous about it and Lena’s about to tell her that it’s fine when she speaks. 

“Alright, then.” Kara stands, and suddenly her tank top and shorts are resting on one of the chairs across from the couch. “Your turn.”

“That’s not fair…” Lena didn’t realize she said that out loud, especially since she was talking about Kara’s ripped lower abdomen. But she was able to cover well enough. “That you can do that so easily.”

“Oh c’mon you’ve got shorts on too. It’ll be like five seconds.”

Turns out five seconds felt like five years for Kara as Lena undid the button and zipper and let the shorts slide down her legs. Kara was aware that she was staring. She was also aware that Lena was aware of her staring. And Kara was starting to think that maybe Lena was aware of her crush on her also. 

“So are we gonna do this or what?” 

“What… we’re gonna… what we-” Kara was still stuck in her blatant ogling of Lena’s body.

“Jesus, Kara. Cat got your tongue or something?”

“Yeah, a pussy definitely is going to get my tongue.” Kara mumbled low enough so that Lena couldn’t hear.

“We don’t all have super hearing, Miss Danvers.”

“I just said that you could say that.”

“Right…”

Lena looked confused and Kara realized that she didn’t hear her again. But she made no move to speak, so Lena did for her.

“I believe I was promised that mouth of yours being put to good use.”

Rao. Kara was starting to think Lena said these things on purpose. Or maybe she was just this flirty with everyone? Honestly, either way, it was making it hard to concentrate on what she should be doing. But she had to pull it together.

“Lie down.”

“I didn’t take you for the commanding one in the bedroom. Not that I would know that.”

“And you still won’t know that considering you’re in my living room.”

“Oh, so you’re not going to command me anymore?” Lena smirked and then lowered herself down onto the couch, placing her neck on the arm of it. “Shame.”

“Why don’t you put your mouth to good use too and shut up?” Kara said teasingly. When she felt like she had the power, she was able to control her emotions much better than when she didn’t.

“Yeah, yeah. Now if you wouldn’t mind starting at my neck, thank you.” Lena started to tie her hair up in a ponytail, making sure it was out of Kara’s way.

“Who’s the commanding one now?” Lena just stuck out her tongue.

“Do your worst.”

“Can’t. I only ever do my best.”

“Oh, you mean like you only ever do your best friends? Damn. Who would’ve thought that the ever innocent Kara Danvers only had sex with her closest people?”

“I hate you.”

“Maybe so. But you love my jokes.”

“The only thing I would find funny right now is leaving you to fend off the heat here on your own and flying off to somewhere in the arctic to make you jealous.”

“All this talking is making me sweat more.”

“Says the girl who’s doing 75% of it.”

“Ha. Me in the bedroom.”

“Pillow princess.”

“Fuck off. Just because I enjoy my time on the bottom does not mean I deserve that name.”

“You do deserve the name annoying though. I haven’t even managed to lay one on you yet.”

“A kiss?!” Lena starts laughing at Kara’s poor choice of words.

“No, you idiot. A gust of air. Now would you calm down. Let me start blowing.”

“That’s what she said.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Awh. I thought you were going to kiss me.”

“I’m demoting you to just a friend.”

“I’ll have to find my way back to best friend then because you don’t fuck friends according to yourself.”

“That joke is old.”

“And I’m getting old from all the waiting. You are taking way too lon-”

A short and cold puff of air had found its way into Lena’s mouth while she had been speaking. Lena was confused at first but then she saw Kara doubled over laughing, meaning she did that on purpose.

“You could’ve just told me to shut up again instead of being cruel.”

“No more talking or I’ll do it again.” Lena’s surprised by the sudden shift from giggling to teasingly harsh but she can’t say she doesn’t like it. “Now hold still. I don’t want to accidentally blow over somewhere I shouldn’t.” 

Lena was about to say that no areas were off-limits in that tone that made Kara squirm but then she remembered what would happen if she did and decided against it. And she was even more thankful that she did when she felt the first wave of air hit her neck.

It was so gentle and cooling that Lena closed her eyes. The sensation really couldn’t be compared to anything else. Yes, there were ways of letting cold rush over your body like standing in the shower, but this didn’t leave you dripping wet. Well…

Lena felt Kara running cool breezes all over her body now. She would go up one arm and then down the other, repeating that process on her legs. It was overwhelming. Or she thought it was until Kara’s freeze breath hit her stomach.

“Christ…”

“Shit, is it too cold? I’m sorry, Lena. I’ll stop.”

“No. Don’t stop.” Lena didn’t mean for it to sound so… breathy. But she just didn’t want Kara to end this.

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s a little cold. But it felt… really ummm… nice.”

“A little cold. Okay. Hold on.” Instead of continuing to stand over Lena’s body, Kara put her knees on either side of Lena and straddled her.

“Uh, what’re you doing, Kara?” Lena tried her best not to cant her hips upward at the contact or flush at the way Kara stared down at the soft curves of her stomach, but she was making it really difficult. 

“I want to try something.” Kara was so determined that she didn’t realize Lena’s pink cheeks were a result of her and not the temperature of the room or the freeze breath. “Do you trust me?”

“I mean take a look where you are right now. I’d say yes.”

“What did I say about that mouth of yours?”

“I don’t remember. Might need a reminder.”

“I asked you…”

Kara started to bend down, both of them making eye contact as she did so.

“To shut… ”

Kara stopped right before Lena’s face.

“Up.” 

Lena’s lips were parted slightly and she was barely able to control her breathing as Kara drew nearer. She felt chilled air against her open mouth, but then it was gone as fast as it was there. 

"Ass."

“That’s for your joke about kissing earlier.”

“Haha. Such a comedian. You really got me.”

“I thought it was funny, Miss Sarcastic.”

“I’m still hot, you know?”

“I mean for 27? Hell yeah you are.”

“You don’t get to make jokes when I’m literally still dying.”

“No, you’re still dramatic, is what you are.”

“Didn’t you have an idea earlier, nerd?”

“Yeah.” Kara paused, shifting in a way that Lena now felt her entire weight on her thighs. “Remember how you said the air felt too cold over your stomach?”

“Yes.”

“I can change that, but only if I fully have your consent.”

“It’s not like we’re having sex, Kara.” Lena snorted. 

“Would you just say I have your consent please?” 

“Yes, you have my consent, you weirdo.”

With Lena’s indication that whatever she did would be fine, Kara knelt down until she was just before Lena’s stomach. She felt Lena’s breathing speed up, but she chalked it down for her still feeling overheated. 

Lena was worried that Kara would be using her super-hearing too, but throughout this whole thing, she had not once mentioned Lena’s racing heartbeat. So, she assumed Kara was using all her energy on making Lena feel alright. And that only made Lena’s heart race more. Because Kara was focused on her and only her right now. 

Warm lips pressed against Lena’s skin and she was pleasantly surprised to find them to feel that way especially after Kara had been using her icy power. And then she was even more surprised to find a cold tongue darting out of those soft lips, tracing circles against her pale skin.

“How are you doing that?” Lena practically moaned out.

“Shhh. Explain later.” Kara said between moving to different places amongst her curves. 

The combination of hot and cold was causing Lena to shut her eyes in pleasure. And the fact that is was Kara Danvers behind that pleasure, well, let’s just say that Lena was surprised that Kara hadn’t noticed the growing wet spot between Lena’s thighs. 

And minutes later, with Kara still continuing her motions, Lena swore she was going to let out a whine. But that didn’t happen until a minute later when Kara accidentally bit her. 

Of course, Lena would have enjoyed it. She really would have. But it was the reason that Kara bit her that stopped her from doing so.

A one Alex Danvers had just walked into the room with Maggie Sawyer trailing behind her. Both of their mouths open in shock at the scene that they had just walked in on. 

“I was just trying to cool her down!” Kara tried.

“Yeah, Little Danvers?” Maggie questioned, swiftly regaining her composure. “Looks like you were trying to heat her up.”

Lena was turning bright red at Maggie’s last sentence. And Kara was now unknowingly pressing her center against hers. 

This was going to take a lot of explaining if Alex’s face contorting into ten emotions a second was anything to go by. A lot of explaining.


	2. Get Off Of Me? No, I'll Get Off On You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that this took so long but my motivation to write anything has been soooo low.

“Well, that wasn’t fun,” Kara said as she shut the door behind Alex and Maggie, and returned to the couch where Lena had just sat back down.

“No. I didn’t ever plan on your sister or Maggie seeing me half-naked.”

“Does that mean you planned on me seeing you half-naked?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Lena with her shoulder. 

“Definitely not.”

“Sounds like bullshit.”

“It’s bullshit that you bit me just before they walked in.”

“I got startled.”

“Since when do you get startled?”

“Since you were kind of occupying my mind.”

“Oh was I now?”

“Not like that, weirdo. I meant like I was trying to focus on your body so I didn’t accidentally overdo it with the coldness.”

“Speaking of focusing on my body, I would appreciate it if you got back to that.”

“Well, say please and I would be happy to oblige.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Only to the ones with the first name Lena and the last name Luthor.”

“Ah, so this is your first time.” Lena laughed at her own choice of words.

“Wow. Trying to make me sound inexperienced, huh?” Kara quickly pushed Lena down so she was on her back once again and Kara was above her. “Does this feel inexperienced to you?”

“Yep,” Lena smirked up at the woman straddling her.

“How about now?” Kara leaned down, purposefully grinding into Lena as she got lower and lower until she reached Lena’s neck. A cold tongue darted out of warm lips at Lena’s pulse point and a shudder moved its way slowly through Lena’s body. 

“Maybe.”

“Hmm, so I haven’t convinced you?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, then I’ll get off.”

“You’ll…. you’ll what?”

“Get off of you.”

“No.” Lena’s leg shot up so that it was in between Kara’s own legs. She didn’t want Kara to move. Not when there was so much room for opportunity here.

“No?”

“No.”

“And why, pray tell, are you saying no?”

“Because… why get off of me when you can get off on me?’

“I’m sorry but what did you just say?” Kara spluttered and turned beet red.

“You heard me.”

“Lena…”

“What?”

“I just- nevermind.”

“What were you gonna say?”

“Nothing…. I… Rao fuck it.”

Kara launched herself forward and pressed her lips harshly against Lena’s, no longer caring that lines were being blurred and that there was the potential of ruining the best friendship she’s had in a long time. Kara has pushed her feelings down for too long though and it was time to show Lena just what those feelings made her want to do.

“Kara…”

Or maybe not.

“Rao I’m sorry, Lena.” 

“That wasn’t me telling you to stop.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Now would you shut up.”

Kara began to kiss Lena again, this time taking both of Lena’s arms and pinning them behind her, and she only let them go once she was certain Lena wouldn’t move them.

A moan escaped Lena’s mouth as Kara’s tongue dipped in and Lena tried to position her hands so that they were on either side of Kara’s face. But Kara stopped her just before she was able to.

“Didn’t think you would need me to verbally tell you to keep your arms where I pinned them.”

“Didn’t think you even had it in you to be doing what you’re doing to me right now.”

“So you’re admitting you’ve wanted this too?”

“Can we talk about this later?”

“Why?”

“Why?” Lena smirked and grabbed one of Kara’s hands and trailed it down her own body until it was just where she needed it to be for Kara to understand. “This is why.”

Kara nearly groaned at how wet her fingers were as she slid them through Lena’s folds gently. 

“Lena.”

“Please, Kara.”

“Please what?”

“Kara,” Lena whined.

“Please what?” Kara stated firmly again as she removed her fingers from where they had been resting near Lena’s entrance.

“You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it.” Kara looked directly at Lena as she started to pull Lena’s panties off her hips and down her legs. 

“Fuck me.”

Without warning, Kara was two fingers deep inside her, going at a pace that Lena would consider inhumanly fast. Lena’s moans grew increasingly louder with each careful thrust of Kara’s fingers. Then, Kara added a third finger and began to work her thumb over Lena’s clit. 

“I’m gonna come, Kara. Don’t stop. Please don’t.” Lena said so fast that Kara chuckled lightly.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Kara rushed forward, attacking Lena’s neck with kisses and light biting, overwhelming Lena who suddenly began to squirm as if she was trying to move away from the girl. But before she knew it, Lena was coming shamelessly, all over Kara’s hand. 

Eventually, Kara removed her fingers, but not before sucking them clean. Lena was looking at Kara with glazed over eyes, her heart beating at a high pace. However, her breathing was finally slowing down.

“God, Kara.”

“That good, huh?”

“Good? Where the hell did you learn how to do that?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Kara grinned as a cocky demeanor took over.

“I would. That’s why I’m asking.” Lena smirked back.

“How about I show you more of what I’ve learned instead of telling you where I learned it?”

“Oh, you think you’re getting another turn? Not a chance.”

“What? Why?!” Mild panic set over Kara’s face, thinking she had done something wrong. But it was quickly cleared up by Lena who sat up and brushed a finger along Kara’s collarbones.

“Because. It’s my turn.”

An audible gulp could be heard from Kara as Lena said those words. And an even louder one was heard with what Lena said next.

“Don’t worry, darling. It’s my turn to warm you up.”

“Do you mean cool me down?”

“No. I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: StormiJ
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a message

**Author's Note:**

> pshhhhh i feel bad for you guys... gotta wait for the smut... whoops.... i dont
> 
> also kara is dense as hell


End file.
